Together We Are Strong
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Set during and after The Big Game and Revelations, Reid and Elle have been dating for a few months, and they have a baby on the way, then, you guessed it, Reid gets kidnapped, how will they get through it? Please Read & Review. H/P and maybe some M/G
1. I Love You

**Okay so here's my newest story! Hope you enjoy! The idea hit me earlier today and I couldn't stop myself from writing it. Please read and review! **

---

It was a chilly February evening, the BAU team had gone out to a bar after watching the Super Bowl. They were having a great time. Morgan, Hotch and Hailey were all dancing. Garcia longingly watched Morgan dance until she got up to go to the bathroom. Emily was left to drink alone, JJ was playing darts with two guys while Reid spouted fun facts about Star Trek with a couple he met at the bar. Though he was enjoying himself he couldn't help but think how much more fun he would be having at home. Though Elle Greenaway had left the BAU a few months earlier they had kept in touch, shortly after she left they started dating. She had been living with him for two months, shortly after she found out she was pregnant, she was now four months along. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone's hand in his hair. It was JJ, she was walking towards the door with her cell phone in hand. He prayed that it wasn't a case, Elle would kill him. Only seconds later he saw her walk back into the bar. He caught her eye, she nodded.

"Sorry I have to go." He told the couple he was with.

"Okay it was nice meeting you." They said shaking his hand.

"JJ I'll meet you guys there." He said as he passed her.

"Okay Spence, drive safely." She said glancing at his drink that was on the table.

"I will." He said, he turned and walked quickly out the door. Once he was on the road he dialed his home number, after three rings Elle picked up.

"_Hello." _

"Hey Elle it's Spencer, listen I am really sorry but we've got a case." He said, he heard her sigh.

"_Just come home safely." _She said.

"Elle?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you, get some sleep."

"_I love you too. Bye." _He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Bye." He said hanging up the phone. _Why? Why did I go to the bar when I could have been home with Elle? Why did we have to get a case? Please be an easy one. _He begged silently.

-----

After hanging up the phone Elle flopped onto the bed. _Why? _She asked herself. She let her hand wonder to her growing stomach and she smiled. She couldn't help but wonder if their child was going to be as 'badass' as she was, or as shy and naïve as Spencer was. She hoped a little of both. Her stomach wasn't very big yet, no one could tell she was pregnant unless you were really looking for it. She wondered how the team was doing. Spencer had told her about her replacement. At first she had been jealous, but the more she heard about the woman, the more she knew she was going to be a good friend to her Spencer.

She sat cross legged on their bed and turned on the news, she saw reports of a couple being murdered in their Georgia home, there was also a rumor going around that the BAU was being called in on the case. _Great, that part of Georgia is notorious for no cell reception. _She thought to herself. As she continued to watch the report she suddenly had a feeling like this case wasn't going to end well. She tried to shrug off the feeling as she turned off the TV. She pulled the warm comforter over her body, she tried to sleep but she still felt like something bad was going to happen, finally almost an hour later she fell to sleep.

-------

Everyone sat on the plane the next morning. They were nearing their destination. Reid heard Emily ask Morgan if this as a bad one. He didn't hear Morgan's answer because he was deep in his own thoughts. _Her first ultra sound is in a couple days. If I'm not there she will definitely rip my head off with her bare hands… _

"Pets, I just got the 911 call from Georgia state police." Garcia said, interrupting his thoughts. _Well Spencer you might as well buckle down so that you CAN be home in time to see your baby's heartbeat. _He thought as he took a seat next to JJ.

-----

Elle awoke the next morning due to morning sickness. She ran into the bathroom and bent over the toilet. Emptying her stomach of what she had ate the night before. _Oh Spencer I wish you were here. _She thought to herself as she wiped her mouth with the towel hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She could feel his gentle hands rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach, she could hear his soothing voice telling her about how wonderful their baby was going to be. Suddenly she heard the phone ring, she ran down the hall back into the bedroom to where her cell phone was.

"Hello?" She said, she hadn't checked the caller ID.

"_Hi, how are you feeling?" _

"Spencer! I'm okay, just getting over some morning sickness, I was about to have some left over salsa." She said, she had been craving a lot of salsa and chocolate since she had become pregnant, sometimes she would eat the two together.

"_That's good, that you're hungry." _He said, she could hear him chuckle a little on the other end of the line. _"Then again you're always hungry aren't you?" _

"Spencer Reid, when you get back here you are going to pay for that remark!" She said.

"_Sorry." _He said, though he didn't sound very sorry.

"How's the case going?" Elle asked, changing the subject.

"_No leads, and there has been a video posted on the internet." _He said. _"Unfortunately Garcia was the one to find the video." _

"Yeah, she didn't take it well?"

"_Not really, you know how she is." _

"Yeah…"

"_What's the matter baby, you sound preoccupied." _Spencer asked, he was getting concerned.

"Yeah, I uh had some trouble sleeping last night." She said.

"_What kind of trouble?" _He asked.

"I saw the report last night about the murders and I have a feeling the case is going to end badly." She said. "You know how my feelings are normally right."

"_Baby everything will be fine. I will be back in a few days, I might even ask for some time off." _

"That sound heavenly, you can make my breakfast while I throw up in the bathroom." She said dreamily.

"_I'm sorry I got to go, Hotch is back, and JJ is also heading this way." _He said.

"Okay bye, love you!" Elle said.

"_Love you too." _

_------_

"Love you too." Reid said hanging up the phone, Hotch immediately returned to the board where there were pictures of the murders, Reid started eating a _Rice Crispy _bar when JJ walked in.

"So Franks was right, none of the open knife cases fit." JJ said, walking over to Hotch.

"Tell me there's a but." Hotch said.

"Well I looked at it a different way, I looked for unsolved home invasions, three months ago there was a prowler called in directly outside of the Kyle's house." JJ said.

"A prowler?" Reid asked.

"The witness was walking his dog in a nearby park, going back to his car he saw a man in dark clothing go over the wall and start sneaking up to the house, only by the time police got there the prowler was gone." JJ said looking at her file.

"Only one man?" Hotch asked.

"Apparently." JJ said.

"Was the witness able to describe him?" Reid asked.

"If he did, it's not in this case file." JJ said.

"Is there a name and address for this witness?" Hotch asked.

JJ looked at the file "Tobias Henkel, lives about an hour from here."

"It's a long shot but why don't you and Reid go out there and see if you can find out anything?" Hotch said.

"Mmhmm." JJ said turning to leave.

"On it." Reid said standing up and following her.

-----


	2. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**I, sadly, do not own criminal minds, some lines may be taken directly from some episodes. **

**I would like to thank Sarah Kent-Duke and Hidge for their reviews. **

**Also Hidge- Your Elle/Reid story 'Blind Sighted' was part of the inspiration for this story (by that I mean it inspired me to write an Elle/Reid story.) So I am glad you like it.**

**Here's my next chapter, please read and review. **

------

Later that evening Elle sat at the counter/room divider that was is the kitchen, she was eating spaghetti while watching the evening news. The TV was on the east wall in the living room. Just then JJ's face filled the screen, she looked distraught.

"All that we can tell you for now is that one of our agents is missing and this is the man who we believe has him." She said holding up a photo of Tobias. "If you have any information please call us at the tip hotline…"

"Oh please don't be Spencer!" She pleaded out loud as she ran to find a phone. When she found it she dialed a number.

"_Penelope Garcia." _Garcia said very unenthusiastically.

"Hey Garcia, it's, uh, Elle." She said, unsure of how the tech would react.

"_Elle? Why are you calling me? I have to leave anyways." _She said.

"Leave where?" Elle asked, though she was pretty sure she knew where.

"_Georgia, haven't you been watching the news, it's on like every channel." _

"Penelope who's missing?" Elle asked.

"_Sweetie I would love to chat but I have to go." _Garcia said.

"It's Reid isn't it?" Elle asked, there was a silence on the other end of the phone. "Oh my god, what am I going to do?"

"_What do you mean what are _you _going to do? You haven't seen him in forever, why do you even care!" _Garcia yelled.

"Bye Garcia." Elle said, she felt as though her entire life had just been ripped from her.

"_Elle I didn't mean to yell…" _She began to say, but Elle hung up the phone before she could finish.

Elle flopped down on the couch and put her head in her hands, sobs wrenched her body. She wasn't quite sure when, but sometime later she fell to sleep.

------

The next couple days went by at an agonizingly slow pace. Elle would throw up, due to a mixture of morning sickness and stress, then eat, watch the news looking for word on Spencer's condition, then sleep. At the end of the second night Elle heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" She said, her voice was hoarse from crying.

"_Elle Greenaway?" _An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Elle asked, she was very concerned.

"_This is Danielle Laurence from Genesis Health Center. You are listed as Spencer Reid's medical contact."_

"Yes, how is he?" She asked anxiously.

"_He's going to be alright, might be a little dizzy, he hit his head pretty hard. He has a few bumps and bruises, that is to be expected though." _

"When can he come home?" She asked, relief rushed over her as she sat down on the couch.

"_We'll be keeping him over night, just in case, if you want to come and see him he is on floor number 3 room 307. I should still be at the desk when you arrive." _

"Thank you I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She said hanging up the phone and rushing out to the car.

------

"Elle." Reid said when he saw his girlfriend enter the room. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the stares from everyone on the team.

"You scared me." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" He said, he laid his hand on her stomach. She nodded.

"I am now."

"Who are you?" Emily asked from where she had been watching.

"I…" Elle began to say but Hotch cut her off.

"Elle Greenaway, Emily Prentiss." He said. He did not want those two to be fighting right now.

"Nice to meet you." Elle said, turning back to her boyfriend. "What are you thinking?" She asked, she could tell he was thinking something.

"Should we tell them?" He whispered tucking a piece of her straight shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"Tell them what?" She asked, she saw his eyes wonder to her stomach, "Oh that."

"Well do you want to tell them or do you want me to?" Reid asked raising his eyebrows.

"You go ahead and tell them, they're no longer my team mates." She said.

"Hey Elle." Garcia said, she had been in the bathroom. "Sorry I yelled at you on the phone." She stepped over to where Elle was sitting on Reid's bed.

"It's okay, you're forgiven." She said wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Eh-hem." Reid said from where he was laying. "Uh everyone, Elle and I have, uh something to t-tell you." He said. Everyone's eyes wondered to Elle's finger, it was bare of any ring so they stared at them confused.

"What's that?" Gideon asked, he had a hunch though, so did Hotch, but everyone else seemed to be in the dark.

"Uh… well… Elle has been living with me for a few months…" He started.

"And…?" Morgan asked, looking anxiously at the kid. Reid looked at Elle for some help, she sighed.

"I'm four months pregnant." She said, everyone looked at them wide eyed. "See it wasn't that hard now was it?" She asked Reid with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah it was." He insisted.

"Your… your… what?" JJ asked, not quite processing the information she had just received.

"I'm pregnant." She said again.

"Congratulations." Hotch said with a rare smile. Gideon came over and gave Reid's shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh my god!" Garcia said jumping into Elle's arms once again.

"Hey hey hey, be careful." Reid said he was concerned not only for his own safety, seeing as how if they fell it would be right onto his abused body, but for Elle's as well.

"Sorry." Garcia said. Though she was smiling broadly. JJ stepped forward and gave them both hugs, but she didn't seem very happy at all.

"JJ what's wrong?" Reid asked.

"Nothing, it's just been a tough past couple of days, watching you get beaten and eventually killed…" JJ started but Elle interrupted.

"Wait you were killed." She said her hair spun around her head as she turned towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I'm here now." He said caressing her face. She leaned into his touch, he felt a tear hit his hand.

"I know" She whispered "it's just, if you had died, I don't know what I would have…" she started to say but she was interrupted when Reid pulled her down and kissed her passionately.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said looking her straight in the eyes. She nodded.

----

**Well there ya go! Will update soon, I also have to update my other story so it might not be for a couple days, sorry. **


	3. Nightmares, Heartbeats and Rings

_**He lie under layers of dirt. He could still see Tobias shoveling the dirt onto him. He thought of the child he would never meet. He thought of Elle sobbing at his funeral. He could feel the dirt slowly suffocating him. He thought of his mother, all the choices he made, some of them right, some of them wrong. Finally he saw nothing but darkness. **_

Elle slept in a chair near Spencer's bedside. She awoke suddenly from the sound of him tossing and turning. She went over to him and sat down on his bed, she shook him awake. He started crying hysterically. His heart monitor was off the charts, so the nurse came running.

"Shh shh sweetie it's okay, I'm here. It's okay." Elle said hugging her boyfriend close. "It was just a bad dream, it's going to be okay."

"He's going to be alright." The nurse said after looking him over a little, though he refused to let go of Elle. Elle nodded, and the nurse left.

"I thought I was never going to see you again, I thought I was never going to meet our child…" Spencer sobbed.

"Sweetie it's okay, you're safe now." Elle said, soothingly rubbing his back as he did when she was bent over the toilet some mornings.

"When he was beating me all I could think about was you, and our unborn child." He said pulling back slightly to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "All I wanted was to see you again and hold you." He said hugging her again.

"Hold that thought." She said sprinting to the bathroom. When she came back Gideon, Morgan, and Garcia were all in the room, Spencer seemed better.

"Sorry." She said as she came back into the room and resumed her spot at Spencer's side.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Gideon asked.

"I'm doing alright, _dad_." She said mockingly, he knew she was trying to lighten the mood, he didn't know what had gone on earlier, but when he had arrived Reid seemed very shook up.

"I'm just glad you didn't call him 'mom'." Spencer said with a smile, everyone in the room laughed good-naturedly.

"How are _you _feeling?" Elle whispered to Spencer.

"I'm okay now." He said, though he didn't look all right. He laid his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"How's my mommy to be doing?" Penelope asked giving Elle a big hug.

"Oh you know, morning sickness. What puzzles me is how I can loose the contents of my stomach when I haven't eaten anything for over twelve hours." She said.

"Baby, you can't do that. You need to eat." Spencer said looking her straight in the eyes.

"I know but hospital food SUCKS. Have you tried the pizza?" She said sticking out her tongue.

"Elle Greenaway go eat something." Reid ordered.

"Yes sir!" Elle said with a smile, "Garcia wanna come with?" She asked standing up.

"Sure I'm starving. Bye gorgeous, bye sweet cheeks, feel better." Garcia said.

"Garcia, I am being discharged in a couple hours." Reid reminded her.

"I know." She said following Elle out the door.

------

"Home sweet home." Spencer sighed when he and Elle arrived home a few hours later.

"There's nothing quite like it." Elle said, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. He did the same.

"You should get some sleep." Spencer whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Me?" She shrieked, "I'm not the one who was kidnapped and tortured!"

"I know, I'm not tired, but I can tell you are." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Alright, I am tired, are you sure you don't want to sleep?" She asked, that's when she saw fear in his eyes. "Okay, wake me up in a couple hours though." She said heading down the hall to the bedroom.

Spencer walked into the bathroom and shut the door, once he was sure she wasn't going to need the bathroom he fished the drugs from his bag. He hated himself for needing these stupid things, he knew he shouldn't, he had a child on the way for Christ's sake! He just couldn't stop himself. He filled the needle part way and stuck it in his arm.

-------

"Spencer! Spencer where are you!" Elle yelled when she woke up a little while later.

"Here." He said quietly, he sat out on the porch, he was paler than she had ever seen him. The dark circles around his eyes were darker than usual.

"You look like hell. Spencer are you okay?" She asked sitting down next to him on the swing.

"Yeah, when's your ultra sound again?" He asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, lucky for me Gideon gave you a couple days off." She said snuggling up to him.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you freezing?" She asked, though she wore a thick winter coat, pajama pants and slippers she was still cold. Spencer only wore a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"A little yeah." He said.

"Spencer Reid it's snowing out here, get your ass back in that house right this instant." She said shoving him towards the door.

"Okay I'm going." He said, stiffly walking towards the door.

------

Later that night Spencer lie in bed next to the love of his life. She was sound asleep, her head on his chest, she was curled up to him. He had his arm around her, while he stared up at the ceiling, he was afraid to go to sleep, and afraid to get up. If he got up he would most certainly take the drugs, if he slept he would have nightmares.

"Spencer are you okay?" Elle asked waking up, her voice sounded tired. He must have moaned or made some sort of noise.

"Yeah I'm fine, go back to sleep." He said.

"Spencer I was a profiler, what's wrong?" She asked, though she knew what was wrong she wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

"I just don't want to sleep that's all." He said.

"Spencer." She said, she was becoming very annoyed.

"If I go to sleep I'll remember…"

"As a wise man I know once said 'Elle he's dead, you're, you're right here, you won', and I believe him." She said, Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"It's not just that, I remember everything that happened when I was a child, when my dad left, when my mom first showed the signs. The first time she called the cops on me because she didn't recognize me. I'll remember when I sent her away…" He said, his voice grew quieter with every word.

"It's over, you did the right thing. For your mom. You couldn't help her, it wasn't your fault, you were only a child. I lost my father too at a young age…"

"Really?" He asked, surprisingly he didn't know much about her life before the BAU.

"Yeah, I was eight, he left for work one day and he never came home, he was a cop." She said, she tried to sound casual but Spencer could hear the tears in her voice, and he could see, even in the dim light of the room, her tears.

"I'm sorry." He said, wiping away her tears.

"Do you know what the last thing I said to him was?" She asked.

"No what?"

"'I hate you daddy' I wanted him to teach me to ride my bike, but he had to leave, I was mad." She said, tears now running down her face like a river. Spencer, had not been prepared to hear that.

"It's okay baby." He said holding her close. Soon they were both asleep, though he had nightmares, he didn't have many, because tomorrow he was going to see his babies heartbeat, and afterwards he planned to propose to Elle.

------

"There it is." The doctor said looking at the monitor, "see that." She said pointing at the black and white image.

"Oh my gosh." Elle said, tears were streaming down her face, Spencer could barely hold back his tears, one little rebel was able to slip down his cheek.

"That's your baby." The nurse said smiling. Though she saw unborn babies and their very happy parents daily, she was still touched by every one. This couple was special though, she didn't know what it was. That, and the fact that her friend from the recovery ward had told her about what this couple had just been through, just yesterday.

"Spencer look." Elle said, she was breathless.

"I see." He said, those were the only words he could get out. A few minutes later the nurse told them that their baby was developing very well and set up their next appointment.

"What are we going to eat?" Spencer asked as he drove down the road.

"Mexican!" Elle exclaimed.

"Mexican it is." He said, he had hoped for someplace a little more romantic. _At least it's not McDonalds. _He thought.

Everyone met them at the restaurant so they could all celebrate, there were no new cases today so they took a couple hours off to hang out with the to-be parents. After they ate the last of their food Spencer began to squirm in his seat.

"Spencer what is it?" Elle asked, she was concerned about him, he had seemed distant the entire meal.

"It's… uh… nothing… I was just… uh thinking…" He stuttered.

"Baby?" She asked, she didn't believe him.

"Elle," he said sliding out of his chair onto one knee, "will you marry me?" he asked holding up a case that contained a ring.

"Of course I will Spencer." She said, kissing him. He slid the ring onto her finger with shaking hands.

------


	4. Caught

**Sadly, I still do not own Criminal Minds. sniff **

**I would like to thank Hidge for all of your reviews, they make me smile. **

**The timeline might be a little off, I haven't watched 'Fear and Loathing' in a while because I lost that disk of my CM disk set. So just go along with me ok?**

**------**

Two days later Reid was on a plane to New York along with the rest of the team, they had been surprised at how distant he was. They had thought that the fact that he was engaged now would help with PTSD. It didn't help much.

"You okay?" JJ asked, sitting down across from him.

"Yeah… I uh…" He said, but he let his voice trail off, the fact of the matter was he was very angry with himself. He had injected himself at least four times in the last few days, he knew he was weak. He was just like his father.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm just like my father." He whispered.

"What to do you mean?" She asked, before he could answer though a voice through the speaker over head told them to fasten their seat belts because they would be landing in a couple of moments. She decided to talk to him once they were on the ground.

---------

JJ walked towards the SUV she had been 'assigned' to. Lucky for her Reid was in the car with her, along with Emily. Emily was driving while Reid sat in the passenger seat, so she climbed into the back behind Emily, she was about to talk to him but she stopped when she noticed he was on the phone.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked into the cell phone.

"_I'm feeling alright, making myself some pancakes." _JJ heard Elle say.

"Yum, I wish I had some…" Reid said.

"_Well babe when you get back I'll make some." _She said.

"Sounds good, just make sure there isn't any vomit in it." He said.

"_Spencer Reid! You are lucky you are all the way up in New York! Or else your ass would be kicked right now!" _Elle said, though she had a smile in her voice, Reid smiled a little.

"Hang on Elle." He said when the SUV's did not take the same rout. "Where are we going?" He asked Emily.

"To the hotel." She said, she didn't take her eyes off the road.

"Oh," he said then he started talking into the phone again. "Sorry."

"_It's okay, you know it's only a three hour train ride up there, I could be there my this evening, if you know what I mean." _Elle said.

"That sounds heavenly, but I am on a case." He said.

"_Oh come on!" _Elle said, she was disappointed.

"Sorry." He said again.

"_Is something the matter?" _Elle asked.

"No." He said simply, JJ and Emily had both heard the question; they looked at each other through the rear view mirror, none of the woman believed his answer.

"_Babe, I can tell when something's bothering you, tell me, or I'm calling Gideon." _She said sternly.

"Nothing's bothering me." He said again, he was starting to get angry.

"_Okay." _Elle sighed. _"Come home safe." _Reid couldn't help but think back to when he got the call that there was a case, Elle had fought him tooth and nail not to go back to work. She lied and said he wasn't ready, though he wasn't sure if she wasn't right. Finally after yelling at each other for almost an hour she finally confessed she was scared that he would get hurt again and that she would have to raise their child on her own. Spencer had pulled her into an embrace that seemed to last an eternity.

"Okay, I will, I promise. Love you." He said.

"_I love you too, I miss you already, so does the baby." _She said.

"I miss you already too, and I am pretty sure the baby doesn't even know I'm gone." He said. JJ couldn't help but giggle, she wasn't used to the Elle that missed guys and said that a baby, who probably wasn't conscious yet, and if it was it didn't register anything, missed him too. Reid shot her an angry glare so she shut up.

"_Bye." _Elle said.

"Bye, I'll call you this evening." He said.

"_Okay." _She said, then the line went dead. Reid leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, glancing over at Reid.

"Oh nothing." He said with a sigh.

"Reid." JJ said in a tone that says 'tell us or I'll shoot you'.

"Elle didn't want me to come on this case, we had our biggest fight ever, she said she didn't want me to go because I wasn't ready. Eventually the truth came out though…" He said.

"And the truth was…?" Emily asked.

"That she was scared that she would loose me. I wouldn't have yelled at her if I had known." He said. JJ felt like she was in the twilight zone.

"Wait… Elle was scared?" JJ asked.

"Yes JJ, Elle does get scared you know!" Reid said, he sounded very angry.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this Elle…" JJ said.

"What the one with emotions?" Reid asked he spun around in his chair to look at her, the look in his eyes scared her.

"Yeah, she was always the badass." JJ said in the calmest done she could muster, she was trying to calm Reid down, it helped a little.

"Yeah well badass' have feelings too." He grumbled as he turned back around in his chair to stare out the window. JJ and Emily looked at each other through the rear view mirror, Emily looked just as shocked at she felt.

------

That day had been a pretty busy day, and Reid was relieved when he finally was able to go to his motel room. Before taking a shower he, once again, injected himself. He knew he needed help but he was afraid of what Gideon, or Morgan, or Hotch, or… any of them would think. He definitely could _**not**_ tell Elle. After showering he changed into black sweatpants and a black Star Trek t-shirt. Once he was changed he sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone, he dialed Elle's number, right when he was about to hit 'send' there was a knock at his door.

"Coming!" He shouted as he stumbled to the door, he was still a little drowsy from the Daludid. "Elle?" He said, he couldn't believe she was at his door.

"Hey." She said walking past him into his hotel room.

"What are you doing here?" He said walking over to where she was sitting on his bed.

"Can't I come see my husband to be?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"Of course you can, but seriously what are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I was worried about you." She said looking into his eyes. His eyes were blood shot, that worried her.

"There's nothing to be worried about." He said.

"Yeah, and I don't breath air." She said.

"Actually technically you don't, you breath the ox…" he started to say but she interrupted him.

"You know what I mean." She said, he nodded.

"Elle, seriously, I'm alright. I don't want to you worry about me." He said kissing her, then he laid his hand on her stomach.

"Fine, well I have to go." She said standing up.

"Hold on just a minute! You come all the way up here and you don't even stay for a couple hours?" He said.

"Your right, I'm leaving in two hours though." She said, walking towards the bed and getting into it.

"Oh no, your staying over night. There is no way I am letting my pregnant fiancée take a train all the way back to Virginia, from New York, at eleven o'clock at night. Wait, in two hours it'll be one o'clock." He said, climbing into bed next to her.

"Dr Reid, I grew up around here, I can take care of myself." She said.

"I don't care." He said then he kissed her passionately.

"Alright I'll stay. Now lets get you out of that shirt."

------

"What the hell is this!" Elle yelled the next morning. That was the first thing Reid heard, his head kind of hurt.

"What's what?" He asked climbing out of bed then pulling his boxers and sweatpants back on.

"This!" She yelled as she stepped out of the bathroom with his vials of Daludid in her hand. She had tears running down her face.

"O-oh th-those." He stuttered.

"Where did you get them!" She yelled, she was now standing right in front of him. Even though he was almost an entire foot taller then her, it took all of this will power not to take ten BIG steps back.

"I… uh…" He said, a tear ran down his face, though he was staring at his feet Elle saw it.

"Spencer," She whispered "why?"

"He, Tobias, injected me with it and… I know it was wrong, I know I am weak for needing them, but I was so scared and the craving was more than I could bare." He said tears now running down his face now.

"Spencer." She whispered again, when she found the drugs in the bathroom she never thought her heart could break that much, now she knew that it could break much, MUCH worse. She wrapped her arms around him, she threw the vials in the garbage can that was at their feet. Just then there was a knock on Reid's door.

"Reid open up!" Morgan said very loudly. Reid wiped the tears from his eyes, so did Elle, as he walked to the door.

"What?" He asked.

"I heard yelling…" He said, he stopped when he saw Elle behind him. "Hey Elle."

"Hey." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So what was the yelling about?" Morgan asked, turning back to Reid.

"She… uh… doesn't want me working in the field… you know." Reid said.

"Gotchya, I understand, well I'll leave you two love birds alone then." He said walking away.

"I have to go too." Elle said grabbing her coat, before she could make it out the door Reid pulled her into an embrace and kissed her passionately. "Dr. Reid, do not think that that kiss is going to get you off the hook, we are going to talk about this when you get back." She said once their lips parted.

"I know." He said, once he was sure she was gone he went over to he garbage can and grabbed the vials.

-------

**There ya go! The next chapter of my story, please review. Also, I would like to know if you guys want Reid and Elle's baby to be a boy or a girl. I am leaning towards girl, but I want to see what you think. **


	5. Fights and Forgiveness

**Once again I would like to say that I do not own Criminal Minds, some lines in this chapter are taken directly from the Criminal Minds episode 'Distress'. **

**I would like to thank Hidge and lacrossegirl1097 for your reviews. **

**For my own personal happiness Hailey has already left Hotch, because I want to do some HP pairing. So of course that makes my timeline a little off, do not be mad. **

-----

A few days later Reid was back in his bed with Elle at his side. He needed those drugs… NOW! He knew he shouldn't, he knew that taking drugs could speed up the rate that schizophrenia would take over, though it wasn't a 100 sure thing that he would inherit the disease he still knew drugs could cause a psychotic fracture if he _was _in fact going to be like his mother. He stirred a little, accidentally waking Elle.

"Huh? What's going on?" She asked looking at him, her eyes barely open.

"Nothing Babe, go back to sleep." He said.

"Your thinking about the drugs aren't you?" Elle asked.

"Yeah…" he said.

"I know, we can get through it though. Together we are strong." She said.

"I know." He said, he, finally fell to sleep.

------

The next morning Reid walked into the bathroom and got in the shower, half way through his shower Elle came running in. _Not again. _He thought, he shut off the water and rubbed her back as she vomited into the toilet.

"I am so tired of bowing down to the porcelain god." She said, looking up at the dripping, naked, Reid.

"I know." He said looking into her eyes sympathetically.

"Well I'm hungry, like I promised I am making pancakes, so be out soon." She said kissing him lightly on the lips before disappearing out the door. Reid looked out the door to make sure she was gone then he re-shut the door. He walked over to the cabinet and reached into the shaving kit and pulled out the Daladid. Just as he was injecting the clear liquid into his vein Elle came bursting in the room, presumably to throw up again, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the needle.

"Elle…" He started to say.

"Save it. I can't stick around if you are going to keep doing this, get yourself in shape, you hear me? I cannot bring a child into this home if you are still using those drugs. I'm going to go stay with… someone until you get this under control." She said coldly, then she walked out the door towards their bedroom.

"Elle please, you don't understand…" He said.

"I don't understand!? You son of a bitch, I sat here, in this house thinking that I was going to have to raise our child alone! And, by the way, I was very hormonal, still am. Hormones are as strong as any craving, but I have controlled myself, very well." She yelled, then she whispered, "I can't stand here and watch you kill yourself."

"Elle" He whispered again "please." He begged.

"Bye." She said, then she walked out the door.

-----

A half an hour Reid arrived at the BAU to find everyone was in a briefing, he grabbed himself a cup of coffee before joining them in the briefing. He felt everyone's eyes on him but he ignored it. After hearing what there was to know on the case he became frustrated. _Great that's just what I need, a near impossible case. _He thought, then for the first time he spoke to the team. When he did it came out very sarcastic, they all looked at him with disbelief. They had no idea his sarcasm was covering up his pain, at least, they thought he might be covering up the pain of the kidnapping, they were way wrong. After leaving the conference room Morgan ran into Garcia.

"Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Derek I need to talk to you." She said to him then she turned and walked into her office with Morgan right behind her.

"Baby Girl, what's going on?" He asked, he was becoming more concerned by the minute.

"It's about Reid." She said.

"Yeah, he was acting kind of strange in the conference room, but how did you know?" Morgan asked.

"Because, Elle came to my place this morning, I was leaving when her car pulled up." Garcia said.

"What?" He asked.

"Apparently Reid had been injected with drugs while in Tobias' custody, and he became addicted. They had talked for hours the night before about his drug use, he had promised not to use them anymore. This morning though, when Elle went to throw up for the second time she saw Reid start to inject himself. She told him she wouldn't come back until he got his act together, then she came to my place." She said.

"What?" He whispered, he couldn't believe this was happening to the poor kid.

"My baby boy is going through a tough time already, I told her that leaving might only make it worse but she said she didn't care, she didn't want to have to watch him slowly kill himself." Garcia said, her voice growing quieter with every word.

"I'll keep an eye on him, he'll be okay, I promise." He said, then he pulled her into an embrace and left.

----

Morgan knocked on Hotch's office door, when no one answered he just walked in. To his surprise Emily was in the office too, both Hotch and Prentiss looked like deer caught in the headlights.

"Hotch I need to talk to you." Morgan said.

"Of course, Em-Prentiss I'll see you on the plane." He said once she was gone he turned to Morgan "What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

"It's about Reid, apparently he's been using some sort of drug…" Morgan began to say but Hotch interrupted.

"Probably Daludid, if he's been using ever since Georgia." He said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Morgan asked.

"I know everything about my team, it's my job." He said simply, trying to prompt Morgan to get on with it.

"Anyways Elle found out when she came to visit him while we were in New York." Morgan said, he paused when he saw the confused expression on the Unit Chiefs face, "Then they talked about it, she thought it was over, until this morning, when she caught him using again, she left. She's staying at Penelope's until he gets it under control. I just thought you should know, also I will keep a real close eye on him."

"Okay good, I need to inform Gideon." Hotch said.

"Is what such a good idea? I mean no offence to Gideon but he's not good at keeping quite, I don't want Reid to know that everyone knows." Morgan said.

"Yes I think it is a very good idea." Hotch said walking out of his office towards Gideon's office.

----

"I'll map out the area where the victims were found." Reid said.

"Good I'll help you with that, maybe we can find a connection." Emily said, they were nearing their destination.

"I can handle it." He said, he sat in the corner with his head to the wall. Almost everyone on the plane, with an exception of JJ and Emily knew what had happened the previous morning, though Morgan sat at the other end of the plane he was paying close attention to Reid. Hotch sat in the middle of the plane, trying to keep an eye on Reid, but he became distracted quite a few times my Emily. Gideon sat right next to Reid, he was not trying to hide his concern, though he wanted to go and help the kid Hotch had told him that the best idea was to just watch him for a couple days, then decide on the best way to help him.

"I wasn't implying that you couldn't." Emily said, both she and JJ were very confused with his behavior, before they had left Hotch had went to Garcia and told her not to tell JJ or Emily about what was going on. Garcia had, reluctantly, agreed.

"Isn't that what 'I'll help you with it' means?" He asked.

"Reid, Prentiss will help you with the geographical profiling of the area." Hotch said, he didn't want to come down on the kid, but he had no choice.

"Fine." He said, raising his eyebrows in an almost rebellious gesture.

----

Once they were at the police station JJ left to go talk to some of the detectives while Hotch, Emily and Reid set up in a conference room. Emily was perched on the table while Reid went over the map. Hotch stood at one end of the room, watching over Reid. He couldn't help but be distracted by Emily though. The way she sat, perched on the table, the curves of his body, he could barely focus. He needed to though, Reid's life was at stake. Just then JJ walked in carrying a plate of cookies.

"What are those?" Hotch asked.

"Once of the detectives wives made us cookies." She said past the cookie that was in her mouth.

"Wow home made cookies?" Emily asked standing up and turning around, her eyes looked like a child's on Christmas morning. Hotch's heart leapt.

"Yeah I guess that's what they mean by 'southern hospitality'." JJ said with a southern accent.

"What are you saying?" Reid asked turning from the map where he was working, all the construction going on near by was making his head hurt.

"'Southern Hospitality.'" She said a little louder taking a seat so she could eat some of the cookies.

"How can anybody concentrate…" He said, he broke off his sentence to walk over to the window, he closed it. There was a little too much frustration in the way he closed the window though, Hotch noticed. "How can anyone hear with all this work going on?" Reid asked walking back to were he was working on the map.

"Well you're gunna have to get used to it construction crews are working around the clock." JJ said, she seemed a little frustrated with Reid, so did Emily, but they both realized that frustration was not going to make things better so they toned it down a bit.

"We saw it on the way in." Emily said. Reid glanced over at her.

"The city is trying to get back to its splendor so the cities poorest are being kicked out of their homes." JJ said, just then Gideon, Morgan, and a detective walked into the room.

"The unsub may be homeless." Gideon said. Morgan wasn't paying attention though, he looked over at Reid, he was still very concerned. He was relieved though when Reid spoke, he sounded more like himself. Though you can never be too careful. Gideon assigned Emily and Reid to go check out homeless shelters, Morgan was about to ask Gideon what the hell he was doing then Hotch gave him orders. Hotch gave him a look that said 'I'll deal with it' so Morgan left. Once everyone was gone Hotch turned to Gideon.

"Gideon what the hell are you doing? E-Prentiss doesn't know to keep an eye on Reid, not that I doubt Prentiss's abilities but you should have sent Morgan with him." Hotch said.

"He'll be fine." Gideon said, his naïvety was really annoying Hotch, but he let it go.

------

Reid and Emily had just visited a shelter looking for anyone who possibly knew anyone who fit the profile, Reid had acted very strangely and she was concerned. She walked out of the shelter and came to his side.

"There's a high presence of mental disorders with the homeless." Reid said once she was next to him.

"Yeah, what the hell was that in there?" She asked pointing towards the building using her thumb.

"What?" He asked, he was very confused.

"'He may even be in this room as we speak' we have nothing to support that." She said.

"We're investigating a serial homicide. Should I have pretended there is no danger?" He asked.

"We just left that woman potentially afraid of every man who walks into that building." She said pointing towards where they had spoken with a very kind young woman. Ironically when she said it a man walked into the shelter near where they were standing.

"Again, until we find this unsub how is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"What is the matter with you?" She asked, trying to help.

"What do you mean 'what's the matter with me'?" He asked.

"I have never seen you act like this." She said.

"Oh really, oh in the months that you've known me you've never seen me act this way? Hey no offence Emily but, you don't really know what your talking about do ya?" He asked before storming off towards the car. Leaving a, very confused, Emily to watch him walk away.

----

Later that day a man walked into the police station with a bloody nose, his young daughter asked them to help him. They called their home to come get his daughter. Emily and Hotch sat with the young girl while they waited for the grandmother to arrive. Emily stroked the girls shoulder and said something to her in Spanish. Hotch couldn't help but be overwhelmed with love once again. He was glad to see that she was good with children, seeing as how he had a child of his own, and wouldn't mind having one with her. He was snapped back to the present when the girl asked a question.

"Is my papa going to be okay?" Maria asked. _Hotch buckle down and work, you need to find this unsub right now, not lust after Emily Prentiss. _He scolded himself.

---

The case ended very sadly, which didn't help Reid at all. After finding out the unsub was a war veteran that thought he was still at war they found out who he was and spoke with his wife and best friend. That eventually led them to the unsub. Unfortunately he had to be shot. After seeing the look in the wife's face when she found out her husband had been killed he realized exactly what Elle had gone through. He quickly ran back to an empty room and dialed her number.

"_What?" _Elle asked, she didn't sound happy.

"Elle I understand now what it is you went through, I am sorry, really I am. Please come home." He said.

"_Garcia says you guys are still in Texas." _Elle said.

"We are but we will be home by early tomorrow morning." He said.

"_Are you done with the drugs?" _She asked.

"I want to be, but I can't do that without you." He said, his voice cracking a little.

"_Okay, I am going to stay will Garcia tonight though, since you won't be home anyways." _She said.

"Okay, thanks for giving me another chance, you have no idea what that means to me. Wait… you're staying at Garcia's?" He asked.

"_Yeah. Hey I gotta go, I love you!" _She said.

"I love you too." He said.

----

"_I love you too." _Reid said through the phone. Elle was sitting on Garcia's couch watching TV when Reid called. She had no idea what made him realize that she was struggling too. She hounestly didn't care. All she did care about was the fact that she and Reid were going to be okay. Then she answered the ringing phone.

"Hey Garcia." She said.

----

**Well there ya go! The next chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy. I love reviews (hint hint). Lol. I have to go now, Criminal Minds is on. Ironic I know. **


	6. Decisions

**I would like to thank Hidge for your faithful reviews and for Irinaj for your review. Sorry it took me a couple days to update, I was busy. **

**I do not only Criminal Minds. :'(**

**Some lines in this chapter are taken directly out of the Criminal Minds episode 'Jones'. **

**Please Read and Review!!!**

------------

The next morning it wasn't Elle who was bent over the toilet, it was Spencer. Elle sat on her knees next to him rubbing his back as he emptied his stomach in the toilet.

"I had no idea that not taking the drugs would be this hard." He said once he was finished, he went over to the sink and washed his mouth out with cold water.

"Yeah well now you know how I feel." She said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, so what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Your hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure I might be able to hold some food down." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Well I guess I could find something…" She said, Spencer smiled, he knew she had the refrigerator fully stocked.

"Pancakes?" He asked hopefully, but before she had a chance to answer he felt his body wrench. He ran across the room and bent over the toilet.

"Oh baby." Elle said as she walked over and knelt down next to him. He, unlike her, was not very strong, she partly understood what he was going through, but she was aloud to stay home all day. He had to be to work in an hour.

"I'm alright." He whispered in between heaves. He felt Elle's hand rub circles on his back as he vomited again. Most of the BAU hadn't seen Elle since the proposal, her stomach had grown some, she was really starting to show her pregnancy. Much to Garcia's delight, Elle had told him about Garcia's none stop babbling about how excited she was that Elle and REID were having a baby.

"Are you sure you want to go to work?" She asked.

"Yeah, I uh actually had to talk to you about that." He said once he had completely emptied his stomach of everything.

"About what?" She asked looking into his beautiful brown eyes. She sometimes got lost in those eyes…

"I have been… uh… rethinking my career choice." He said.

"Sweetie, no offence, but I don't know how many other fields would take you and not think you're the strangest thing on the planet." She said smiling, her smile faded though when she saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"I can't, I can't do it anymore, I just, I don't think I can." He said.

"Believe me I understand, but Spencer, is that what you really want?" She asked.

"I don't know…" He said.

"You know what, give it one, maybe two more cases, then make up your mind, okay?" She said.

"Okay." He said, flushing the toilet. Then, while they were still kneeling on the floor, he pulled her into an embrace. When he pulled back he laid his hand on her ever-growing stomach, while his other arm was around her waist.

"Come on, if your going to eat before you go to work you need to do it now." She said, she started to stand but she felt the baby move.

"Oh my god." Spencer whispered, he had felt the baby move too, she saw tears in his eyes.

"Yeah." She said, her voice was filled with smiles and tears at the same time.

"How long have you felt it moving?" He asked, a tear sliding down his face.

"The first time was when I was pulling out of the driveway before you went to Texas." She said, "I think it knew that…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm here now, and doing quite well." He said, hugging her again.

"Alright, moments over, you need to eat, and get dressed. I don't think Hotch would appreciate those black sweatpants and black Star Trek t-shirt as much as I do." She said smiling.

"Yeah, though I think you look pretty good in your clothes." He said looking at her pink striped pajama pants, which stretched a little at her belly, not much though, and her plain black t-shirt.

"Well thank you." She said kissing him before she stood up.

"I am glad the morning sickness is gone." He said looking up at her. He didn't like seeing her so miserable all the time.

"Yeah, especially now. It would have been horrible if we both had to throw up at the same time, can you imagine sharing this toilet…" She said, she laughed when she saw the look of pure terror on his face. "Okay, up, now!" She said, trying to act stern.

"I'm up I'm up!" He said, then he walked out towards the bedroom to get changed.

--------

Seven hours later the team was about to land in New Orleans, there had been four murders, three pre-Katrina, and one just a couple days ago. Reid had spoken to Elle before going to the airstrip, he had told her about Ethan before, she thought it would be really good for him to see his old friend. Hotch and JJ walked around looking at the case files. Emily sat at the far end of the plane going over her case file, Reid and Morgan sat side by side, Morgan was going through his file while Reid stared into space. Gideon sat on the couch also staring into space. Reid's thoughts were interrupted when Morgan spoke to him.

"Hey Reid, what's going on up there?" Morgan asked, he was still concerned about the kid, though he had heard from Penelope, who he had been on two dates with already, but hadn't told the team or anyone, that Elle had come home. Emily looked up too, concerned for the young profiler as well.

"I was just thinking about this old friend of mine, from Las Vegas, Ethan. I'm pretty sure he lives in New Orleans now." He said looking at Morgan.

"Really? Gunna give him a call?" He asked, he knew that that would really help the poor kid.

"We grew up competing against each other in absolutely everything, spelling bee's, science fairs, we also both had our hearts set on joining the Bureau someday, first day at Quantico he backed out." He said, the confusion obvious on his face.

"He probably just couldn't take the heat." Emily said with a smile.

"That's not really for us to judge is it?" He asked, he was still a little upset with Emily, he didn't know why, he had hoped to avoid her while he was going from druggy to past druggy.

"Right, my bad." She said, the smile fading from her face. Morgan looked at the young profiler, he did not try to hide his concern or his confusion.

------

"You must be BAU, Bill Lo'Montain." The detective shaking JJ's hand, Morgan and Gideon had also come to the crime scene.

"Hi, Jennifer Jereau we spoke on the phone." She said.

"Wow okay then." He said, when he saw the look on her face he added "Pictured you different." She nodded.

"Uh these are agents Gideon and Morgan, this is William Lo'Montain Jr." she said, she obviously liked the detective, Morgan decided against mentioning it.

------

While JJ, Morgan, and Gideon went to the crime scene Emily and Reid went to the morgue, they were on their way back to the police station where Hotch was setting up when Reid decided to call Elle.

"Hello?" He asked when the phone stopped ringing.

"_Hey there, how's my husband to be doing?" _Elle asked happily.

"He's doing alright, have you decided on a wedding date?" He asked.

"_Well as you can probably guess I want to have it soon, I want to be married before we have the child but I don't want to look fat in my wedding dress." _ Elle said.

"Babe, you could never look fat." He said.

"_Aw that's sweet but you do realize pregnancy makes women fat right?" _She asked with a smile in her voice.

"I know, and I don't care." He said, Emily smiled though she didn't take her eyes off the road, Reid was such a sweetheart.

"_I love you." _Elle said.

"Yeah I love you too, so that means soon right?" He asked.

"_Yeah within the next three weeks." _She said.

"Three weeks!" He squeaked.

"_Yeah, I know it's going to be hectic. I will do most of the planning since you travel so much." _She said, she could barely contain her giggles.

"Of course you are, there is no way I am planning a wedding." He said.

"_Yeah, hey babe I got to go, Penelope is at the door, she has been checking up on me constantly, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" _She asked.

"No." He said earnestly.

"_Okay then, well bye, love you!" _She said.

"Love you too."

"Elle?" Emily asked, though she didn't know Reid's fiancée very well she still thought they could be good friends.

"Yeah." He said turning back to his window to watch the city go by.

--------

"_I love you too." _Reid said before she hung up the phone, once she did Elle made her way to the door.

"Hey Penelope."

"Hey there gorgeous." Penelope said walking into the home. "How are you feeling? How's my baby boy?" She asked, Elle smiled when Penelope referred to Reid as '_my _baby boy' she wasn't the least bit jealous.

"I'm feeling well, no more morning sickness, as for Spencer he has been throwing up, though I don't think he has since he left this morning." She said.

"Oh poor Sweet Cheeks, drug with drawl hard on him?" She asked.

"Yeah." Elle sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"Well don't worry, it will be over soon. How's the little Elle doing?" Penelope asked.

"The baby is doing great, moved today. Spencer hadn't felt the baby move before so he started to tear up." Elle said with a smile.

"That's so sweet. Has it moved lately? I want to feel!" Penelope said, her excitement was evident on her face.

"Yeah, it just moved actually, put your hand here." Elle said placing Penelope's hand on her stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" Penelope exclaimed when she felt the baby move.

"Yeah." Elle sighed, "So you want to help me plan the wedding?"

"Of course. Let's get to work!" Penelope said.

-----

"Well for a genius, that's just plain dumb." Ethan said to Reid. "Man what are you not telling me?"

"I'm getting married, and she's pregnant." He said.

"Really? Then why do you look so unhappy?" Ethan asked.

"It's not that I'm unhappy, I was kidnapped and injected with drugs, I became addicted, now I am getting clean, it's tough you know? That and I am reconsidering working with the Bureau." He said.

"Oh I get it. So who's the lucky gal?" He asked.

"Her name is Elle Greenaway, she had worked with the Bureau with me, then she was shot in her own home so she left. We kept in touch, and after I was kidnapped I proposed." He said.

"How far along is she?" He asked.

"Almost five months."

"When's the wedding?"

"Within the next three weeks." He said, grimacing a little.

"When'd you propose?" He asked.

"Two weeks ago." He said.

"Two weeks ago and your already getting married?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to look fat in her dress." He said with a smile.

"Oh I get it, well hey when you set up a date and place let me know so I can come." Ethan said.

"Will do." He said, smiling at his friend.

-------

Two days later Reid arrived home late at night, he was surprised when Elle ran and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you too." He said hugging her tight.

"So whatchya thinking?" She asked.

"About the job?" He asked setting her down.

"Yeah." She said.

"I am staying, I can't leave the team, other than you, they're my only family." He said.

"Okay now lets go to bed!" She said excitedly, the excitement in her voice led him to believe they would be doing more than just sleeping, he was right. They made love late into the night.

-----


	7. Abused

**This is kind of a short chapter, sorry. It's really late and I have a cold and I was watching a three year old all day so I am exhausted. The next chapter is the wedding and honeymoon. **

**I do not own Criminal Minds. **

**I would like to thank Hidge and Irinaj for your reviews. They make me smile. **

-------

Two weeks later Elle stood in front of her mirror in her bedroom. Her mother, JJ, Penelope, and even Emily all stood about the room. JJ, Garcia, and, much to everyone's surprise Emily, wore matching teal brides mate dresses.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Elle's mom, Emma Greenaway, told her daughter. Elle's dress was the whitest white, it was skin tight though, much to Elle's dismay, she had to get it one size bigger to accommodate her ever-growing stomach. The dress flowed from the waist down.

"Yeah, I guess." She said staring at her reflection, though Spencer said the baby bump made her more attractive she did not agree.

"You do!" Penelope insisted, a little to loudly. They were holding the ceremony in their back yard. The only people attending was Elle's mother, two sisters (one whole, one half), two brothers, the BAU team and Spencer's mom was going to be attending too.

"Okay Pen, you win." Elle said. Just then she heard the door of the house close and Morgan call out.

"The groom is here! Where can we all get dressed?"

"I'll show you." Penelope said slipping out of the room. Elle had insisted that Spencer stay with Morgan, since it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

"How's my bride to be doing?" Spencer asked through the door.

"She's doing great!" She yelled through the door. "Though I still, no offence baby," she said to her stomach, "think that this baby bump is very unattractive!" Her statement made everyone laugh.

"Don't be silly." He said through the door. "I am sure you look beautiful, I wouldn't know of course because I am not aloud to look at you." He grumbled.

"Sweetie Spencer is right, the baby bump isn't unattractive, you are growing a living thing in there, that's not unattractive, it's a miracle." Emma said. Emma looked like an older version of Elle, except her hair was cut short around her face. Just then Elle's full sister, Jessica, walked in the room. She looked like a younger version of Elle, except her hair was much longer and she was only twenty-three. She was acting as Elle's maid of honor, much to Penelope's disappointment.

"You look gorgeous!" Her sister exclaimed.

"Thanks." She said hugging her younger sister, "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Oh well you know…" She said.

"Hey Jess, how's Jen doing?" She asked her sister, their sister Jennifer was very goth and very disturbed, and they all knew why. Jess and Elle had gone through the same thing, just not their whole life.

"You know… she's Jen." Her sister said.

------

"H-hi?" Spencer said when he saw a girl, dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans with short blond hair around her face and black hair that went to her mid back, smoking in his guest bedroom, she couldn't have been more than sixteen years old.

"What!" She snapped "Who are you?" She said, just as angrily.

"I'm… uh… Spencer Reid…" He started to say.

"You're the bastard that got my sister pregnant." She said, her voice becoming higher in pitch with every word, there seemed to be some amusement in her voice, probably because he was so scrawny.

"You must be Jen." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah, why do you give a damn anyways?" She asked.

"Because we are going to be brother and sister in-law in about an hour…" He said.

"All men are bastards." She said simply.

"What brings that on?" He asked.

"You mean Elle hasn't told you?" She asked, for the first time she seemed to have some real emotion, besides anger.

"Told me what?" He asked, she could see the slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"What my dad, their step-dad, did to them, and what he still does to me." She said, every part of her body showed no emotion, but her eyes betrayed her, she was trying to look emotionless but he could see the fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"Which is what?" He asked sitting down on the other end of the bed, she put out her cigarette.

"Every night he comes into my room, he did it to all of us, well not the boys." She said.

"All?" He chocked. "You mean, even Elle?"

"Yeah asshole isn't that what I said." She said, when she saw the look of pure sorrow in the mans big brown eyes and how pale he became she wished she wasn't so mean to everyone.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked, he looked like he might faint.

"Hey she didn't go through it as long, cuz she was older, you know how it is." She said. "Though he favored her, always has, speaking of…" She said.

"Hey you gunna get your scrawny little a… who's this?" He asked, noticing Spencer for the first time.

"Your future son in law." She said standing up.

"You? You're the one who's taking away my Elle? You're the one who got her pregnant!" He yelled walking up to Reid, next thing Spencer knew the man's fist hit his jaw so hard he fell onto the bed. Luckily Morgan was walking in and pinned him to the wall.

"I'm okay." He said, though his voice was barely heard above all the commotion. He spit some blood onto the guest bedroom's floor, next thing he knew Elle, her sister, her mother, Emily, and JJ were all running towards him while Hotch was helping Morgan with Elle's step-father.

"Was that really necessary!?" Elle yelled at her stepfather once she knew Spencer wasn't severely hurt.

"Kitten I…" He started, but Spencer interrupted him.

"Don't you ever call her Kitten, not ever." He said, his voice, though calm, scared everyone to death. Not only his tone of voice, but the look in his eyes. The look that said he would kill this man with out even blinking.

"She's my Kitten, she can't be in love with you! She can't be anyone else's! Not ever!" Her stepfather yelled, thrashing, trying to get out of Morgan's and Hotch's grasp.

"She is though." Spencer said, wrapping his arm around his beautiful, soon to be wife.

"David just stay out of this." Elle said.

"But Kitten…" He said.

"What did I saw about calling her Kitten?" Spencer asked, walking calmly towards him. Gideon held him back, he could tell that the young man wanted to kill Elle's stepfather, he knew he would do it, without hesitation.

"Reid why don't we just go sit down somewhere else?" Gideon asked, trying to calm the young man down, he saw the look in his eyes soften a little, but not much.

"I guess Jen told you?" Elle asked from behind him. He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, he sounded heartbroken.

"Spencer, I didn't want to bother you with such, unimportant, things." She said.

"Unimportant? Elle, that man," He said, pointing angrily at 'David' "he… he molested you, every night?" He said, it was only half a question. Elle nodded. "Elle, that is not unimportant."

"I know, I just thought… that you might not love me anymore because of it." She sobbed. Spencer pulled her into an embrace.

"Elle, why would I not love you because of something someone else did to you?" He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I don't know." She said. She pulled back, though Spencer kept one arm around her, everyone in the room, except her mother and sisters, looked at her in shock. "What?"

"He did what?" Penelope asked, she had walked in shortly after the others, the brothers had, smartly, stayed out of the fight.

"You heard what Spencer said." Elle said, she did not want to relive it on her wedding day.

"Yeah." She whispered, then she walked slowly out to the living room where Elle's brothers, Robert Jr. and Joseph were sitting, staring into space, a look of sorrow in their eyes. All of the women, including Jen, followed Penelope. Leaving the men and Elle to sort this out.

"You," Morgan said to the man still pinned to the wall "are under arrest for assaulting an officer and child abuse." He pulled his hand cuffs out of their holder and turned the man around, snapping the hand cuffs into place. Then he escorted him down the hall, Elle and Spencer following right behind.

"I hope you rot in hell!" Jen yelled at her father, spitting on him.

"Jenny baby…" He started to say but Morgan shook him a little so he shut up. For the first time since they were children, Elle saw her younger sister cry. She rushed over to her side and hugged her close.

"Shh Jen, it's okay." She said, her mother came to the other side of her daughter, rubbing her back.

"I'm totally ruining your wedding day." Jen said looking at her sister with her brownish green eyes. She was the only one of all the siblings to not have plain brown eyes.

"No your not, he is, you had nothing to do with it." Elle insisted.

"Yes I did, I know I did." Her sister said.

"I should have never left you… left you there with him… it's my fault." Elle said.

-----

**I will update with a longer and better chapter tomorrow. But I need to go to bed now, colds and young three-year-old girls jumping all over you do not go together very well... please review! Reviews make my day!**


	8. Weddings, Honeymoons and Babies

**Okay so here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update, I have been writing another story, and updating the story I was in the middle of writing before this one. I tried to update a while ago but I got sooo busy. Again I am sorry.**

**The honeymoon will not be detailed, sorry Hidge. I don't have any idea's for it so it won't be that good. I am lacking in inspiration today, used it all on my other story, and I still have to update one more, AND I have an idea for a short story sequel type thing for another series of my stories. Sigh, so many stories so little time.**

**I will be wrapping this story up soon, don't worry I plan on writing sequels, I don't know how many more chapters there will be. **

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, they make me smile. **

**I would also like to thank my friends at the Criminal Minds Fanatic Message Board, you guys are the best!**

------

"I should have never left you… left you there with him… it was all my fault." Elle said, sitting down on the couch with her little sister, her brothers had tears in their eyes and Jess had tears sliding down her face. Reid stared at his fiancée, the shock was evident on his face.

"It wasn't your fault." Jen countered.

"Yes it wa…" Elle started to say but Spencer interrupted her.

"Babe don't do that to yourself, you hear me? It was not your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault but his." He said. She nodded. Ten minutes later Morgan and Hotch returned from the local police station. Everyone made their way outside to begin the ceremony.

The wedding went by in a blur, Spencer had written his own vows, he quoted her the most romantic things from all kinds of books. He held both of her hands in one of his hands and the other hand rested on her stomach. Once they said 'I do' Spencer kissed her passionately. Half way through the ceremony Spencer's friend Ethan arrived. Now they were at the reception. Spencer sat at a table with Morgan, Ethan, and his mother. Elle, JJ, Garcia, and even Emily all danced together. They seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey man what's the matter?" Ethan asked.

"It's probably about the thing that happened before you arrived." Morgan said.

"Oh." Ethan said.

"What happened?" Diana inquired, she was having a good day, so she interacted well with everyone from the BAU and she remembered Ethan from when Spencer was younger so of course they got along.

"You didn't hear the shouting?" Morgan asked, gaping at Diana.

"I was reading." She informed him.

"That's not what's bothering me." Spencer said.

"Then what is Spencer?" His mom asked him.

"Nothing mom." He said smiling and taking her hand in his.

"Reid?" Morgan said, he and Ethan weren't fooled.

"Guys let's go get some food." He said standing up, Morgan and Ethan fallowed him to the buffet table. "I didn't want to say anything around my mom." He said.

"Spit it out man." Morgan said.

"What if my child is a genius like me? Or schizophrenic like my mom? Or both? What if I become schizophrenic? How will my family survive?" He asked, they could see tears in his eyes.

"That's not going to happen." Ethan said, putting a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"How do you know?" He whispered.

"Come on man, you know the statistics, it is highly unlikely that your child will be a genius or schizophrenic. You know that." Ethan said.

"It's still possible." He said.

"I know. But it won't, I promise." Morgan said. Reid smiled.

-------

That night Elle and Reid flew to Las Vegas were they decided to honeymoon, Diana tried to convince them not to take her back to the hospital but Elle was hormonal and she was not going to let anyone wreck her honeymoon, even if it was her mother-in-law.

"Finally we're alone!" Elle sighed once they were in their hotel room. Reid started helping her out of her dress.

"You look beautiful." Spencer gasped once she was out of her dress. She wore a black lace bra and matching panties.

"Thanks, now let's get you out of your clothes!" She said, he franticly unbuttoned his shirt while she pulled off his pants.

"Wait!" He said, he walked into the bathroom, to her surprise she heard water running.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking into the bathroom where her, almost naked, husband was putting bath salts in the tub.

"You," He said pointing at her, "are taking a bath."

"What? Why?" She asked, before she said anything Spencer came up to her and undid her bra, it fell to the floor. Then he pulled off her panties and picked her up. "Spencer what are you doing?" She asked as he set her down into the, now full, bath."

"Just relax." He commanded. Next thing she knew he was massaging her neck, it felt like heaven. "I am making up for my mom trying to wreck our honeymoon." He said.

"Your doing a good job, you would be doing a better job if we were in the bed right now." She said.

"Yeah, but we do that all the time. I never massage you, and I know you like it." He said smiling.

"Yeah I do." She said. Ten minutes later Spencer, who was now naked, picked her up out of the tub. "Hey I was having fun!" She squealed. She had had her eyes closed so he scared her a little when he picked her up.

"You're never satisfied are you?" He asked smiling at her, he carried her off to the bedroom.

--------

"Do we really have to go home!" Elle whined almost two weeks later.

"Yeah, I can't pay for anymore nights, and they want me back in time for the new case." He said. Elle pouted.

"Yeah well… that's why I quit the BAU, they never let you have any fun!" She said.

"You're so sexy when you're mad." He said smiling.

"Yes I am." She said, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the bed, kissing him passionately.

"Elle…" He whispered.

"Just one more time?" She asked.

"That's what you said last time." He reminded her.

"So?" She asked. He couldn't come up with one reason why they couldn't make love one more time. So they did.

-----

"Reid, are you going to be okay?" Emily asked him. It was almost three months since the wedding, Reid had gotten the note from Gideon's cabin the night before. He had gone home afterwards and cried for hours, now he was trying to look unaffected by all of this.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, just then his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey uh Spencer, I don't want to be a bother but uhm…" _Elle said, she paused, he heard her gasp in pain. _"my water broke." _

"What?!" He asked.

"Reid are you okay man, you look like your about to faint?" Morgan asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Reid nodded weakly.

"_I, uh, didn't want to mention last night when you were so upset…" _She said.

"When did they start?" He demanded.

"_Last night when you got home, they were almost three hours apart though so I didn't men…" _She said, she stopped talking to gasp in pain again.

"I'll be right there." He said.

"_Please hurry." _She whispered before hanging up the phone. Reid had never heard her sound so helpless before.

"Reid what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Elle's in labor, I got to go." He said running towards the door. "Tell Hotch!" He yelled from the elevator.

"Where's Reid going?" JJ asked as she walked into the bullpen, Reid had almost run her over.

"Elle's in labor." Morgan said over his shoulder as he headed for Hotch's office.

-----

"_I'll be right there." _She heard Spencer say, the contractions were really strong now, they hadn't been that bad until a little while ago. She was about to answer when another one over took her.

"Please hurry." She whispered, that was all she could get out. The pain was blinding. She hung up the phone, she knew it would be thirty minutes before he got home, maybe twenty, if he broke the speed limit. She felt her contraction worsen, she cried out in pain while she gripped her abdomen. "Spencer hurry!" She cried out. Her voice echoed in the empty house, the was sitting on the couch, but the contractions were too much, she had to lay down, NOW! She was about to lay down when her phone rang. "Hello?" She whimpered.

"_Elle, it's JJ, Reid wanted me to call and check on you, he said he didn't want to be on the phone with you and drive at the same time, he knew he would crash if he did."_ JJ said.

"Hey J-" She started to say, then she felt another contraction, she cried out in pain.

"_Elle? Are you okay, talk to me!" _JJ said.

"I'm okay." She gasped, "He needs to get here soon though."

"_How far apart are they." _JJ asked.

"I lost track. They're really close together though, I have trouble telling where one ends and the other begins." She said. She cried out in pain once again.

"_Okay Elle just breath." _JJ said. Elle did as she said, but it still hurt, a lot. She cried out in frustration and pain. _"Hold on Elle, Morgan's talking to me." _JJ said.

"Okay." Elle whispered. JJ heard Elle cry out in pain again.

"_Elle, Spencer might be a while." _JJ said.

"What!" Elle screamed, she could barely talk now so her words were mixed in with her cried of pain.

"_He was in an accident, it wasn't bad but he will be a little while longer, Emily is going to go to where he is, his car is totaled but he wasn't hurt. Morgan and I are going to come and get you, Emily and Reid will meet us there. Okay?" _JJ said.

"Okay." Elle whispered. Then the phone went dead. _This can NOT be happening. _She thought. Then she cried out in pain again, the baby wanted out now, but she couldn't give birth now, not here, not without Spencer. "No!" She cried, she could feel the baby coming.

-----

**I know I'm evil! Please don't kill me. I will update ASAP. I need name ideas!!! Please review! **


	9. Abigail Isabella Reid

**I looked all over the internet for the perfect baby name and I ended up with the one I already wanted. Odd but okay. I found the meanings on the internet.**

**I would like to thank Hidge for continuing to review, they make me happy.**

**I still do not own Criminal Minds. **

-------

"Elle!" Morgan yelled, "Elle where are you?"

"I'm here." She whispered, Morgan ran to the couch, when he got there she let out another cry of pain.

"Hey sweetie, it's JJ, how are you feeling?" She asked soothingly, she brushed some of the sweat soaked hair out of Elle's face. "Just breath." Elle did.

"Okay Elle listen I have to move you okay?" Morgan said gently.

"No, no the babies coming, I ca-" Elle said, but she stopped talking and cried out in pain.

"Morgan we've got to get her to a hospital now." JJ said.

"I know, Elle listen to me, Reid is waiting at the hospital, wouldn't you rather have him here when your baby is born than me? That means though that you have to hang tough okay? Just ten more minutes." He said, Elle was overcome with another contraction. She cried out in pain.

"I can't!" She screamed.

"Yes you can. I know you can Elle, damn it baby stay in there." He said at an attempt of humor, Elle smiled a little before crying out in pain again.

"Morgan lets go." JJ said standing at the front door, she was holding a bag in one hand and holding the door open with the other. Morgan picked up Elle right when she felt another contraction.

"It hurts! Get it out!" Elle screamed, digging her nails into Morgan's shoulder. Morgan had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out as well.

"In ten minutes okay? I don't want to have to clean up the mess in the SUV." Morgan said. Elle cried out in pain again. Once they were outside some of Elle's neighbors were standing on their porches, one of her neighbors approached Morgan, he set Elle in the back seat of the car with her head on JJ's lap before he turned to her.

"What are you doing with her?" The neighbor asked.

"It's okay ma'am I'm with the FBI, I work with Elle's husband, he was in a minor accident and he asked me to pick her up for him." Morgan said flashing his badge and turning towards the car.

"I can't let you take her." The neighbor said.

"Mary it's okay!" Elle cried.

"Morgan the baby is coming we've got to get her to a hospital now!" JJ yelled. "Okay just breath Elle, breath." She held Elle upright with one arm and shoulder while holding her other hand. Elle cried out in pain yet again. Morgan got into the front seat of the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"How much longer?" Elle gasped.

"We're almost there Elle." Morgan said. Elle felt another contraction, she could feel the baby coming, it was crowning, she could feel it.

"JJ che…" She began to say before she cried out again. "Check the baby." She gasped. JJ did.

"Morgan step on it! The babies crowning! You have got to get her to a hospital now! Elle don't push, you can't push, I don't know how to help someone give birth." She said.

"I'm not." Elle gasped. She cried out again.

"Morgan!" JJ yelled.

"We're almost there." He said. Elle felt another contraction.

"JJ it's coming! Oh god no!" She screamed. "I can't give birth in a car! I can't do it with out Spencer!"

"You won't." JJ said. Elle squeezed her hand tightly as she cried out.

"We're here. Someone get a wheel chair over here she's giving birth right now!" Morgan yelled jumping out of the car and opening the back door to the car. "Alright Elle here we go." He said placing her in the wheel chair that someone wheeled up.

"Are you the father?" The man asked.

"No, I am a friend of the father's. Let us come with her until he gets here." Morgan said. He could barely be heard over Elle's screams. The man nodded. When they ran into the hospital they saw Emily, Hotch and Reid all in the waiting area.

"Spencer!" Elle screamed.

"That's the father." Morgan said as Reid came running up.

"We need a doctor stat, this woman is ready to give birth right now." The man said, Morgan lifted Elle out of the chair and into a bed.

"Good luck kid." Morgan said, squeezing Reid's shoulder, the poor kid looked pale. Then Morgan turned and joined the others in the waiting area.

"Spencer." Elle gasped.

"Hey, I'm here." He said, smiling at his bride.

"It hurts." She whispered.

"Yeah I know." He said, then he helped her change into a hospital gown, once they were done the doctor arrived.

"What's her name?" The doctor asked.

"Elle." Reid answered.

"Okay Elle, everything is looking great, all you need to do now is push, can you do that for me?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know if I can." She said, she cried out when she felt another contraction.

"Elle you can do this, I know you can." Spencer said, brushing the sweat soaked hair out of her face.

"I can't!" She gasped.

"Yes you can, now push." He said. She did, then she let out a cry that was half scream and growl.

"Okay good. Again." The doctor said. She did, she cried out again, then she began breathing hard before she whimpered in pain. Then she cried out again when she felt another contraction.

"Get it out!" She yelled.

"We are, but you have to push, now push." She tried to, but it hurt too much.

"I can't!" She sobbed. Reid looked at the doctor nervously. The doctor mouthed 'it's okay.'

"Okay Elle push, I know you can." The doctor said.

"I can't." She insisted.

"Elle remember when you were held hostage on a train? Oh all those times we've come face to face with killers, this is nothing. If you can do that you can do this." Reid insisted. So Elle pushed.

-------

"They've been in there for almost a half an hour! What's taking so long?" Morgan asked angrily, he hadn't stopped pacing since he left the delivery room.

"Morgan I don't know if you've realized this but, labor is a lot of work." Emily said.

"Yeah I know, but the baby was so eager to come out in the car." He said.

"Morgan, sit down your making me dizzy." JJ said, just then they heard Elle cry out again. Everyone winced, they hated having to hear her in so much pain.

"The poor kid must be hyperventilating." Morgan said, sitting down next to JJ, everyone laughed.

"Yeah, he'll be okay though. You should have seen me." Hotch said.

"If it was hard for you imagine…" Morgan said but Hotch cut him off.

"They're both very strong, Reid is okay, he's very strong." Hotch said, Emily giggled a little, "He is." Hotch insisted.

"I believe you." JJ said.

------

"Okay Elle your doing great, just a couple more." The doctor said.

"That's what you said five pushes ago!" She yelled angrily.

"Elle look at me." Reid said, she did her face was lined with pain. She cried out again. "Elle you can do this, we can do this. Just breath." He said, Elle nodded. Then she pushed.

"Okay now stop." The doctor said.

"I have to push!" She yelled, she tried to push again.

"Elle I know it hurts but you can't push right now okay." The doctor said, "I have to clean out the babies nostrils and lungs, and I have to make sure the cord isn't wrapped around the babies neck."

"Well hurry then!" She screamed.

"Breath Elle. Just one more minute." Reid said, Elle felt another contraction, she cried out, squeezing Reid's hand tighter, he had to bite down to keep from crying out too.

"Okay when I tell you push, okay?" The doctor asked, Elle nodded. "Now." He said, she did. "Almost there."

"Spencer." She gasped. She cried out as she felt the baby leave her body. It started to cry.

"It's a girl." The doctor said smiling. "Dad do you want to cut the cord?"

"I don't know…" He said nervously, he looked at Elle, then at his daughter.

"It doesn't hurt either of them." The doctor insisted.

"Okay." Reid said, with shaking hands he cut the cord in between the two places where the doctor had put clamps on it. Then the doctor took their daughter away for a minute, then came back, when he did she was wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked adorable.

"Oh my god." Elle whispered when the doctor handed her, her daughter. Elle had tears running down her face, Spencer smiled down at them both. "You can tell she's yours." Elle said, looking at their daughter's impossibly long fingers.

"Look at all that hair, are the supposed to have that much hair?" Spencer asked, looking at the doctor.

"Some babies are born with more hair that others." The doctor said. Reid turned back to his daughter and wife. Their daughter had thick dark brown hair and grey, unfocused eyes. Reid had explained to Elle that almost all babies were born with light colored eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?" Elle asked.

"I don't know…" He said. He wanted to, but he also didn't want to drop her.

"You're not going to drop her, or hurt her." Elle said, reading his mind. She handed him their child.

"Oh my gosh." He whispered as their daughter cooed in his arms.

"What do you want to name her?" Elle asked her husband. Her heart was beating out of control in her chest as she looked at her husband holding their daughter, this was a moment she would never forget.

"Abigail Isabella Reid." He said.

"Why that?" She asked.

"Abigail is Hebrew, it means father rejoiced or father's joy. Isabella is also Hebrew it means Devoted to God." He said.

"Abigail it is." She said smiling.

----

The team waited impatiently in the waiting room, they heard Elle cry out one more time, then they heard what the assumed was a baby crying. A few minutes later the doctor came out and told them they could go see the baby. JJ was the first to enter the room, followed closely by Garcia, then Morgan, Hotch and Emily came up the rear. When they came into the room they saw Elle laying in the bed, she looked exhausted, but happy. Reid sat in a chair next to the bed holding their baby.

"Oh my gosh look at all the hair!" Garcia exclaimed. "How are you feeling?" She asked Elle, she hugged her friend.

"Well I feel like I just pushed something the size of a bowling ball out of something the size of a tennis ball, and I am exhausted. Other than that I feel great." Elle said. Everyone winced at her first statement.

"Hey man, you okay?" Morgan asked, Reid stared down at his daughter like he was hypnotized. When he looked up at Morgan, Morgan could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm a dad." He whispered. "Isn't she gorgeous?" He asked.

"I seem to recall someone, I'm not naming names, but when JJ said that Jack was gorgeous I remember someone saying 'Yeah if you find baldness and wrinkles attractive." Hotch said. Everyone laughed, Reid blushed.

"You said that?" Elle asked.

"Yeah." He said, then he went back to staring at his, now sleeping, daughter.

"Look at him!" JJ whispered. Garcia, Elle and Emily all nodded in agreement. Reid heard them but he didn't say anything. Everyone stayed for almost an hour, when Abigail woke up everyone got a chance to hold her, much to Reid's chagrin.

"Why'd you name her Abigail? I know you have a reason." Morgan asked while he held the little girl.

"In Hebrew it means 'father rejoiced or father's joy'." Reid said.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Garcia squeaked.

"Yeah I guess." Reid said, his face was starting to resemble a tomato. Finally Abigail returned to his arms, where she began cooing. All of the girls smiled at the sight of the genius and his baby girl.

"Okay guys lets leave the new parents alone okay?" Hotch said. Everyone reluctantly headed for the door. Everyone gave Elle a hug before they left. Reid waved to everyone, he was to busy with his daughter for formalities. Not long after they all left Elle fell to sleep, Abigail still cooed in his arms. He never, in all of his years of living, thought he could be as happy as he was at that moment.

-------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I didn't want to use the name Abigail again (I used that name for one of my main charactors in a different story, ironicly enough the Abigail in my other story was sexually abused by her father…) but when I saw the meaning I knew I had to use it. Please review! Reviews really bring smiles to my face! **


	10. Happily Ever After

**I think this will be the last chapter, maybe, I am not sure. I am ending this story because I want to do a sequel where Abigail is two or three. I also have a little short story in mind. I would like to thank everyone for supporting this story, especially Hidge. **

----

A few days later Elle and Reid had just gotten home, little Abigail was fast asleep. Elle and Reid watched her sleep for a little while, then they went out to the living room and sat down on the couch. Elle laid her head in Spencer's lap.

"Can you believe we're parents?" She asked sighing.

"No I can't." Spencer said rubbing her back gently.

"How did we get so lucky?" She asked, rolling over to look up at him.

"I don't know." He said, smiling down at her. Before they knew it they fell to sleep.

Spencer woke up some hours later to the sound of his daughter crying. He slipped out from under Elle's head so that he could quite his daughter before she woke up Elle.

"Shh my sweet Princess Daddy's here." Spencer said, walking over to her crib and picked her up. They nursery was in what used to be the guest bedroom. _Daddy, God, I can't believe it. _He thought to himself. After walking around and patting her back for a few minutes he finally got her settled down. So he sat down in the rocker and just stared down at her. He had no idea how long he had been staring down at his sleeping daughter, but it must have been a while because before he knew it Elle was at the door.

"Hey babe, how long have you been in here?" She asked.

"I don't know, what time is it?" He whispered.

"Six." She said.

"Six?!" He asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling, she knew that he was going to be an excellent father. He got up and set his daughter back in her crib without waking her.

"Look at her." He said, looking down at his sleeping daughter, Elle came to his side. Elle nodded, Spencer put his arm around her. She did the same. Just then they heard a knock at the door. Elle and Spencer both ran towards the door, so that the knocking wouldn't wake their sleeping daughter.

"Ethan? Mom? What are you guys doing here?" Spencer said when he saw who was at the door.

"I wanted to meet my granddaughter." Diana Reid said, walking into the house, Ethan followed.

"You can see her when she wakes up, she's asleep right now." Spencer told his mother. She simply walked to the couch and sat down with a book in her lap. "How's she doing?" He asked Ethan.

"Okay, she kind of acted up on the plane." Ethan said, it was an understatement. Diana had insisted that Ethan was with the government and that he was trying to split up her family. She thought that it was twenty years ago. Finally, with help from the flight attendants, he was able to sedate her for the rest of the flight.

"Kind of acted up?" Reid asked, Ethan gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later'. Reid nodded.

"How does it feel to be a father?" Ethan asked, changing the subject.

"Unbelievable." Reid said earnestly. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. Suddenly they heard crying from the other room.

"I'll get her." Elle said standing up from where she was sitting next to Diana.

"Oh no, no. That's Spencer's job, you just gave birth, let him get the baby." Diana said. So Spencer and Ethan took off in the direction of Abigail's room.

"Man you know how much I love your mom but she is loony." Ethan said, Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, now I have to pray that my daughter and I are spared. I don't want Abigail have to watch me slowly become like my mother like I had too." Spencer said, "And I definitely don't want her to end up like my mom, who would wish that on their child."

"Reid man chill, she'll be fine, you'll be fine, and you guys will live happily ever after." Ethan said.

"I hope your right." Spencer said, picking up his daughter, and headed back out to where his mother and wife were. Suddenly he knew that Ethan was right, he had never been happier in his entire life, and he knew that things would stay that way.

**Keep an eye out for the sequel! First though I am writing a one chapter sequel to this and a prequel to 'Our Little Princess'. I would like to thank everyone for supporting me along the way! It has been fun writing this story and I hope to write many more Elle/Reid/Abigail stories in the future!**


	11. Epilogue

**Instead of the short story I was going to write that was set in between this story and 'Our Little Princess' I decided to make it an epilogue.**

**----**

Spencer Reid woke up one morning almost a year after the birth of his first daughter Abigail. Tragedy had just struck the happy home. A couple weeks earlier Elle had announced that she was pregnant. Only to get in a car accident and loose the baby. Elle was still in the hospital, though she was going to be okay. She was coming home today, the entire BAU team was planning a surprise party. Though Spencer guessed that Elle wouldn't be in a party mood. He had told Penelope that, but she had simply ignored him.

"Come on Princess, let's go eat so we can bring mommy home." Spencer said lifting his one-year-old daughter out of her crib. She had shoulder length hair that curled up at the ends, it was so thick. Though Elle insisted that by this time next year it would be straight like hers.

"Dada!" She said, hugging her father close.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood." Spencer said, carrying his daughter out of her room and into the kitchen. She had learned how to walk a couple months before so once Spencer set her down she took off somewhere. He chased her. "Oh no you don't, you stay in here with daddy." He said picking her up and carrying her back to the kitchen. Where she flopped down onto the floor with her arms crossed as she glared at him. Reid couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't get mad at me, I can't let you run around while I am in here making breakfast." He said, trying to reason with his daughter, then he turned to the stove. Once the scrambled eggs were done he put them on two plates and turned around to set them on the table, when he stopped dead in his tracks. His daughter sat in front of the fridge with the magnetic letters. They spelled 'Abigail Isabella Reid'.

"Dada ook!" Abigail said pointing to the letters. She was smiling proudly.

"Wow! Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked, though he wasn't as happy as he let his daughter think.

"Moma." She said, she pronounced it half way like 'mama' and half way like 'mommy'.

"Of course." He grumbled. "Come on and eat your food." He said, picking up his daughter and setting her in her high chair.

-----

"Elle when did you teach our daughter to spell?" Spencer asked once they were at the hospital.

"She was bored one day so I thought I'd show her how to spell her name." Elle said, putting on one shoe.

"Is that all she can spell?" Reid asked. Elle shook her head.

"No she caught on pretty quick, so she can spell some things if she really sets her mind to it." Elle said, when she saw the look of terror on his face she added, "Don't worry, I don't think she's a genius. She's smart yes, but not a genius."

"I hope your right."

------

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted when Elle and Spencer entered the house.

"Hey guys." Elle said, somewhat sadly.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked.

"Nothing." Elle said, but Penelope and Spencer both saw the tear slide down her face.

"Moma, I ou ad?" Abigail asked her mother, somehow Elle was able to decode it.

"Mommy's just a little sad because Mommy got a bobo, but she'll be better soon." Elle assured her daughter before setting her down.

"Are we going to tell them?" Spencer whispered. They had been looking for the right time to tell everyone about Elle's pregnancy, they didn't get a chance to though because of the accident. Elle shook her head.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked walking up to Elle and hugging her.

"Alright." Elle sighed. The rest of the party went by in a blur. There was cake, and everyone had a good time, but Spencer could tell that Elle was NOT okay.

"Babe how are feeling? Really?" Spencer asked once all the guests had left.

"I… I don't know really." Elle whispered. Luckily for them Penelope had volunteered to take Abigail for the night.

"It's not your fault you know?" Spencer said resting a hand on the small of her back. Elle spun around to face him, the look in her eyes both broke his heart and terrified him at the same time.

"It is to my fault! That baby trusted me to take care of it and I go and kill it!" She yelled at him.

"Elle, you had no idea that you were going to get hit by a car, besides I've seen footage of the accident, it wasn't your fault." He insisted. "You're lucky you even survived." He whispered.

"I was going to be a mom again, and I had to go and ruin it! I knew something was going to happen, I knew it." She sobbed. Spencer pulled her into his arms.

"We can try again?" He offered.

"Maybe. But what if I kill that one too?" She asked.

"You won't." He said.

"Well let's get to it!" She said dragging him towards the bedroom.

"Elle I don't know if you're ready yet." He said, but she glared at him so he shut up. He knew his family was going to be alright. Nothing could change it. He also decided not to ever tell anyone about the baby they _almost _had. He decided it was better if no one knew.

-------

**Cheesy ending I know, but hey! I have an idea for the sequel. Based on my real life experiences. Though Elle and Reid's pov will be improvised, since I was only a child (still am) when it happened. Review?**


End file.
